North's Emergence
by HouseofDreams
Summary: Robb Stark Names snow a Stark and survives the wedding. With War still going they fight to establish themselves as the ruling family and for the freedom of the North. With Enemies surrounding the North, one lucky fight will change everything, for everyone in Westeros.
1. Chapter One

"Sansa!" Jon Stark yelled, recently just named as such. His brother after the death of their father Ned Stark saw it fitting to make it official. To recognize him officially as a Stark, and no longer as the bastard as he was.

"Sansa!" He screamed once more. She had been escorted out of a King's landing by a sell sword by the name of Bronn. To the surprise of Jon and his brother Rob was actually paid for by Tyrion. Who sought it fit to return the woman to make amends with the North after the passing of her father. The dwarf was seemingly so trying his damnedest to make peace. Now she has gone missing. Jon was adamant on making sure the wedding was taking place out of the Frey's house. A bad vibe over took him, a sickening feeling entering his stomach telling him not to allow his brother to have the wedding in the great Walder Frey's house.

Robb Stark stood looking over emptily of the dead body of his wife Talisa, who an hour before had her throat slit in front of him. He had summoned his family, and those whom he trust the most to be by his side at this time. So he could honor his wife properly. The Bolton's and Frey's were summarily hunted or were being hunted down as he spoke. The two great houses conspired to kill off the Starks and to over throw them. The sharp pain in Robb's side told as much, as one of their men had pierced his side with a dagger before Robb stabbed the man in the throat, ending his life.

"My lord." Robb heard a familiar voice enter his tent. Over stricken with grief his voice cracked.

"Theon..." He muttered towards his trusty friend. The Same friend who just arrived days earlier broken emotionally as he was cast off by his official family. Unbeknownst to Theon, but Robb was going to reward his loyalty and set things right by him. He would be a lord once more before the end of his reign.

"Robb...I." Theon broke off, unsure as to how to comfort his friend.

"They Killed her..." Robb spoke out loud just for the two of them to her.

"We will make them pay for it, we will have justice. I swear to you." Theon vowed, the words coming out of his mouth before he even had time to really think things through.

"Sansa, shes gone!" Another voice entered the tent, causing Rob to turn around and face his blood brother Jon. He was too grief stricken to feel any worse than what he was, his body has gone numb to protect himself.

"What do you mean shes gone!?" Theon asked out loud, the two of them never really got along very well. Still they both loved Robb as a brother and were willing to fight and die for him.

"Shes gone! I searched the camp, she is no where to be found." Before Robb could even reply to give a command Theon charged out of the tent and looked to one of Robb's sworn guards.

"What house do you serve!?" Theon demanded to know the answer, surprisingly taking full command of the situation before Robb could even gather his forces.

"House Forrester my lord." The man replied, without a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"How many riders does your house have in this camp?" Theon asked once more.

"About a hundred strong, five hundred if you include on foot." The guard once again answered.

"I need only the riders, gather your horses and have them meet me in the north west by the woodlands." Theon commanded.

"Sir?" The guard asked once more unsure as to what to make of it all.

"Do it now!" Theon shouted, raged filled his voice. Robb could hear something else trace in it though. Terror. He was terrified of what Robb had no clue, Theon was in no certain danger. He was an above average swords man, and a fantastic archer. What possible could make him so afraid when he is surrounded by men loyal to the same cause as him.

Robb gave his poor guard a nod of approval, telling him to listen to Theon Greyjoy and putting him in charge of the rescue attempt.

"Theon what are you getting at? Why the North west?" Jon Stark asked, curious as to where he was going with this.

"Its the last I saw of her, maybe thirty minutes ago. I can track her if she was taken." Theon answered confidently.

"Robb, let me bring our sister back. I'll command the Forresters and ensure her safe return." Jon asked, Robb gave a Theon a look and the look of fear and anger was spread across his face. Then back at Jon who bore the same calmness that Robb have often employed.

"No Jon, I need you by my side to figure out where to go from here." Robb responded, putting Jon's request to bed.

"Robb, I can do this." Jon once again requested, Theon had already left meeting up with the Riders.

"So can Theon, he is a great shot with a bow, a good fighter and has a sound strategic mind. He knows what he is doing. I need you to help prepare an offensive on the River lands, so we can mount Walder Frey's head on a spike." Jon just nodded and bit his lip, putting his hand on the handle of his sword.

Theon was riding hard, the men were right besides them, all of them with their swords at their sides ready to go. Tracking whomever took Sansa was easy enough. The scouts estimated about at least 40 horses were riding away, with their prize on hand. No doubt to be brought back to Kings Landing. It took them hours of hard riding, their horses were almost done with exhaustion before they finally found the captors.

The group was sitting, planning on calling it a night it seems, Sansa was in the middle of the camp. Her cheeks swollen, her eyes blacken. They had beaten her, automatically Theon assumed the worse. Withdrawing his sword, his eyes laid upon the leader of the group. A man standing almost a foot taller everyone else. The Broad shoulders that was as twice as wide as most well built men. The Mountain.

"We have more than two to one odds. I advise that we strike now." Rodrick Forrester suggested.

"Not yet, Take half your men and go around. Once the battle happens, flank them from the rear." Theon commanded.

"Those half will take massive casulties." Rodrick offered, unsure as if he was wanting to trust this plan completely.

"Which is why I will lead it, take your half and go." Theon commanded. Rodrick gave a nod and broke off and started to walk to the other side, concealed by the woods to not give away their position. Theon raised his sword up in the air, then pointed at the Mountain and his men.

"Charge!"he screamed. Swinging his sword to the left of his side he cut down one man, then did it to his right and did so again. The Forresters were fighting valiantly, slicing down the men from Kings landing in favorable odds. Except the Mountain. Who face was filled with a joyful rage as he was slicing men in Two with ease, easily parrying any attempt to stab and cutting them down with shear brutality. Raising his sword up the Mountain blocked a swing then swung upwards cutting the man from Ribcage to ribcage causing the top fourth of his body sliding down into the dirt.

Turning his horse around Theon stabbed a man in the face, causing his body to go limp, his horse then took a spear to the neck, causing him to kick up in pain and throw Theon from his horse. Getting up in a scramble the spearman charged towards Theon only to be met by his sword, piercing through his stomach. The tide had started to turn. The Mountain was cutting through his soldiers as if he was carving them like he would through cake. Another man charged at Theon, he raised his sword and blocked his thrust and pulled out the dagger from his side pant leg and stabbed the man in the throat.

The Mountain looked around and saw the second half of the company of the Forrester's men started to charge from the trees. The Battle was lost, he was going to kill that red headed bitch if it was the last thing he did. Sansa was tied up to the horse poles by her wrists, he was just going to lop her head cleanly right off. Reaching up with his sword, he swung. Only to be blocked by Theon's sword. In an instant he kicked him as hard and as fast as he could right in the chest, causing the mountain to barely stumble back.

"Weak man." The Mountian replied, off handedly swung to his side, killing another Forrester.

"Then why don't you prove it you ugly fuck!" Theon screamed, his sword readily in front of him. His body shook with nerves, he could some times push Robb and Jon Stark to the limit, but still they would beat him and they didn't compare to the mountain. The tall bastard swung and Theon raised his sword just in time to block. The Blow knocked him down on the ground. Quickly he got back up on his feet and swung at the mountains side who easily blocked it and punched Theon to the side of the head.

The world seemed to get hazy and started to spin around him as the warm liquid of his blood trailed down his head, Sansa looked on in horror.

"Please Theon get up!" Sansa pleaded. The Mountain Raised his sword up for one last strike, only to feel a sharp pain go across his back. The other half of the Forresters has arrived. Swinging back he chopped the man's head off in one swing, only to feel another sharp pain in his back and out his stomach. He swung his free hand around and caught Theon once again across the face causing him to go sprawling down to the ground. Picking up his sword he went once more to Sansa. Few feet away from striking distance he felt another sharp pain in the back of his neck, preventing him from breathing. Reaching back he pulled out the arrow, which was covered in blood, and collapsed never to wake again.

Theon dropped the bow and stumbled to Sansa.

"Your safe now." He muttered, she just gave him a smile which he could swore made his heart skip a beat.

The Forresters rounded up the rest of the Mountains men, for those that surrendered they took them as prisoner, the rest the Forresters easily slaughtered them as they were fully surrounded, and didn't have the numbers to keep fighting.

Theon untied Sansa, and quickly started to fall. Still badly dazed from his earlier fight. Sansa quickly wrapped her arms around him and helped him up.

"Theon, are you alright?"

"I'm fine mi'lady." Theon responded, only to hear quickly from another Forrester.

"Is he alright!? Lady Sansa, he just killed the fucking Mountain!" One of the captain's boasted, Rodrick looked on silently then slowly nodded to one of his men.

"Can you Ride?" He asked Theon, his wounded commander. A man was leading a horse over to them, Theon put his foot in the stirrup and pushed himself up only to start falling over on the side, this time caught by Sansa once more.

"You don't have to help me, I did nothing worthy of it." Theon tried to brush her off.

"You saved me from the Mountain!" Sansa replied back in a shocking jest towards him.

"Which Jon and Robb were both more than willing to do themselves." Theon pointed out.

"But they didn't Greyjoy, you did." She quipped back, helping him back on the horse. Rodrick gave a whistle and one of his men grabbed the reins of their horse leading the way as Sansa made sure Theon wouldn't fall off.

Theon was having a hard time staying awake, his eyes were getting heavy and he started to feel queezy. The big freak of a man really thrashed him hard he thought to himself.

"Robb sent you and others to find me?" Sansa asked, seeing Theon in a real weakened state she was starting to worry. Instead she heard a chuckle from one of the men.

"What is so funny?" She demanded.

"No one ordered him." The solider responded.

"Sir?" She asked for clarification.

"My Squire, Gared Tuttle was standing guard for your brother when he got the news. That crazy bastard went chasing after you before Rob could even give the command."


	2. Chapter Two

"How are you feeling?" A familiar voice, the voice of his king rang through Theon's ears.

"Feel like I have the whole Iron Islands using a battering ram on my head." Theon moaned.

"How long was I out for?" He groaned, feeling the vomit surge from his stomach, as his head hurt worse than he could of ever imagined.

"Two days, maester Raymond didn't think you would of made it through it. I'm glad to hear that you woke." Robb explained, as he shifted on his feet, his trusted sword still by his side. Theon was going to respond, but couldn't hold back any more. Holding up a finger to symbolize to give him a moment he reached over and grabbed the wooden bucket and started to vomit inside. He took a moment and gathered himself.

"Easy Theon, your lucky to be alive, no need to push yourself." Robb cautioned.

"I'm okay, how is Sansa?" Theon asked, curious as to her where abouts.

"She is fine for the moment, a little shaken from everything that has happened. I uh...I want to thank you Theon. For Stepping up." Robb spoke, with the pain still clear in his eyes.

"She family Robb, that is what you do for family." Theon admitted out loud. Robb was a little taken back with it, and the mentioning of it was starting to break his calm reserve. If Theon's head wasn't pounding like an enraged giant he would of laughed at the idea or even poked a little fun of him.

"Because of you I was able to broker an important alliance with the House Bracken. Sansa will go there and marry ser Wyllis Bracken, the heir to the house. Which will ensure the loyalty of the Riverlands."

"The Riverlands? Walder Frey would never pledge his allegiance to you, nor would his house." Theon spoke out loud, which was quite obvious. Yet he was confused as to where Robb was going with it.

"That is why you are going to merry Waldra Frey." Robb explained, this plan would surely put an established hold on his house holds, also while putting Theon in charge of a major house. Something he rightfully deserved.

"Has my penis offended you in any way my lord?" Theon asked with a slight of annoyance in his voice the question it's self caused Robb to just chuckle at the off handed remark.

"I have to ask, why would you say that?"

"Waldra Frey? I'm expect to stick my sword in that? I think it would hate me less if I did it to the mountains corpse. The Greyjoy's and the Freys go together like the mad king and Robert Baratheon."

"You will take over that house and you will rule it to ensure its loyalty to the North. You did us a great favor by killing the mountain for me, let me reward you already you dumb oaf." Robb retorted.

"If you want to reward me, you could of just sent in a couple of whores and had them use their mouths on me. I'd ask for more, but you will be hard pressed to find a whore that likes to be puked on."

"Your a sick man Theon, but I'll have some sent to your bed chambers to keep you company." Robb laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"How is Sansa? Wyllis Bracken? How did she take it?" Theon finally asked.

"Not well I'm afraid, though he will help us keep the Riverlands. It seems to put the rest of your new vassals at ease when I arranged the marriage. It was a necessity. She will forgive me in time." Rob replied, the laughter replaced with a solemn stern look and demeanor now. He didn't want to do it, to arrange this marriage, though it was the only way to get them to agree to have a Greyjoy as a Ruler to their realm. They wanted contingencies that the Starks would remain invested in their lands, and to ensure that they would be treated fairly. Robb knew Theon would never do something reckless to piss them all off, but he had to play the game to keep everyone in line. Theon just nodded his head, not really knowing as to what to say now. He was dreading on meeting up with Waldra Frey, that was going to be hell to deal with.

"She was asking about you, you know? Is there something there I should know about?" Robb asked, curious on the matter. Ever since the battle she was constantly checking in on him, the first night he had to kick her out of his chambers, she refused to leave his side.

"From us? No you have nothing to worry about. There is nothing. She's my sister Robb." Theon explained.

"Not by blood she isn't Greyjoy. You fought the mountain and killed him for her. The second most feared man in the whole realm. Which I still don't see how, despite the stories being told about it."

"It was by sheer luck and stupidity that I had done that. You were right you know, he was a mad dog. Not an ounce of strategic thinking in his mind. He was a tough bastard though." Theon reminisced.

"Tough alright, was slashed in the back with a long sword by a Forrester, you put your sword through his back and out his stomach. Then you still had to lodge an arrow through his neck to get him to stop." Robb shook his head, almost unable to comprehend how someone could go through so much punishment and still keep on going.

"He only punched me in the side of my head twice Robb, and look what he has done to me? I'm sick as a dog, my head aches like the seven hells. He was so strong when he swung, that I fell just by the sheer strength of his by parrying his strike. So the men are singing songs about the great Theon Greyjoy killing the beast of the mountain?" Theon spat out, disgusted with himself.

"Aye, they are." Robb responded softly.

"I wasn't stronger than him Robb, I certainly wasn't a better sword fighter than him. The only reason why I killed him was because he was focused on Sansa. I killed him like a coward would. No songs deserve to be sang about me." Theon once again spoke the vile words that has been eating up at him. It was true, it wasn't like he bested him in a one on one duel. Theon was average to above average with a sword. The Mountain was one of the best in the whole realm. He should have been slaughtered.

"Then why did you keep fighting?" Robb asked.

"Why do you think!?" Theon spat out, letting his arrogance show a bit. Robb may be the king of the North, but to him he was still his brother. It gave him equal ground to stand on when speaking to him.

"Answer your king Greyjoy." Rob spat out, showing that he wasn't going to give him the liberty that he was expecting in this conversation.

"Because it was Sansa! I saw what they did to her, she was beaten then god knows what else was done to her! I wanted that bastards head on a spike who was responsible. I wouldn't give a shit if it was ser Arthur Dayne himself. I was going to kill that son of a bitch!" Theon screamed, he was clearly agitated that Robb could ever ask that question.

"You did it Theon because you are a loyal and true friend of the house of Stark. You are the lord of the crossing, the commander of The Twins and protector of the realm under the house of Tully." Robb answered, which left Theon at a loss of words. Robb turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Oh, and some one here wants to speak with you." Robb said, as he walked out of the room.

"Theon!" Sansa spoke, and rushed to his bed and wrapped him in a tight hug. She never reacted this way about him before, he truly didn't know how to take it.

"My head, my head lady Sansa. Please be careful." He muttered as his head was still throbbing like crazy.

"I'm just happy your alive!" She exclaimed with relief.

"Aye, so am I." Theon responded back sharp wittedly.

"Your now the new commander of the Twins." Sansa more remarked than question.

"Aye, I suppose I am. Though no one explained to me how exactly the Frey's just gave it up." Theon mused.

"Jon took 50 men, and they climbed it with climbing spikes, opened up the gates and Robb charged in with the rest of the army. The Frey's didn't have any choice. They killed Walder, and sent his sons to the wall, or die if they wanted." Sansa explained, Theon just nodded his head as he gathered the information.

"Jon did all of that?" Theon asked again.

"He did."

"Hmmm, that's an impressive feat by the bastard." Theon retorted.

"Did you just pay Jon Stark a compliment lord Greyjoy?" Sansa remarked, slightly chiding Theon.

"Aye, I did. I'll be damned if he will ever hear it though. Appearences must be kept Sansa, if the whole world expects me to hate him then that I must." Greyjoy responded causing Sansa to chuckle a bit.

"I thought my father taught you differently." Sansa spoke, teasingly.

"He did, but I'm not a Stark, that was his mistake. I'm a Greyjoy. If I was a Stark I would of never stepped inside of a whore house." Theon remarked and give Sansa a slight wink, causing her to laugh a bit.

"I don't want to merry Bracken." Sansa remarked offhandly thinking of her situation.

"Aye, and I certainly don't want to merry Waldra Frey." Theon responded, sympathizing with her.

"Then why must we? Bracken is a crude man. All he ever known was war, how do I know he will be a good husband? He could just treat me like the Mountain's men did."

"We must because that is what is expected of us. We both have roles to play to ensure that your brother remains king. Bracken will treat you right, and if he doesn't. Then I swear to you lady Sansa, I'll drive my sword through him." Theon explained, letting a show of courage shine through trying to give her strength. Sansa grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"You promise?" She asked, not even knowing why she was asking such a thing.

"I promise to the old gods and the new. I'll be your husbands new lord. If he miss treats you his head will go on my wall on a spike. You deserve better Sansa, you deserve better than us all."


	3. Chapter Three

Robb looked solemnly at the grave of his Wife Talisa. Tears were starting to drip down his cheek, he did his best even though he was alone to not completely break down. He has already done enough of that he thought to himself.

"I'm so very sorry my dear Talisa. How I wish things could be differently. I could teach young Eddard how to ride a horse, how to swing a sword. You would of been the envy of all of Westeros. Knights from all over the world would come to the North, the house of Stark and think to themselves. How did the king get so lucky to marry such a woman as lady Talisa." He muttered softely to the Weirwood tree that was at the head of her grave, hoping that the gods would parlay his words to his wife. Robb could feel a lump in his throat grow, to where it was starting to cut off his air supply.

"Why didn't I listen to Jon? I should of posted more men at our wedding. I let this happen, gods how I wish I could change it. Why didn't they take me?" He cried out, feeling the sharp Northern wind peirce against his face. He made sure not to bring his guards out with him. Seeing their king cry could cause some lesser men lose faith in his ability to rule. He wasn't going to take that chance.

"I still wake up thinking it was all a terrible dream, only to see the bed empty. Then it all comes back to me, that it's all too real." Robb, nealt down and wiped a tear from his eye, and pinched his eyes close trying to prevent others from streaming down his face.

"I miss you so much Talisa. My last act as your husband, and this I swear to the old gods and the new. I will have Roose Bolton and his bastards head on a spike as I did Walder Frey for murdering you. Already I have sent Jon and an army to see it done. They shall burn in the seven hell's for what they did." Robb, then kissed the tips of his fingers and pressed it against the old and tall tree.

Robb started to walk back to his horse, which was standing idly by not seeming to care about its owners troubles. It was a brown horse, with a black mane. Only two years old and was one of the fastest in his whole army. He held no expense on finding a proper horse for a king to ride on. He strapped his foot in the stirrup and pushed himself on, in the distance he could hear something familiar...metal on metal. Swords clashing. In one instant he whipped the reins and kicked his horses side telling it to sprint full ahead.

Coming to the site, bodies were laid out in the middle of the woods. Men were cut down, blood freshly laid out. Other men with no house to its name surrounded a carriage. Seven of them total, they looked beat, and dirty. Though they were able to kill five men of arms it seems, including others of their band that was also dead on the road.

"Lookie what we got here boys!" A man yelled, and he reached in the carriage, Robb could hear screaming. A Woman with a brownish blond hair, high cheek bone. Robb could tell she was of some high birth just by looking at her. Her blue eyes searching around frantically for help, and the look of defeat when she realized all of her men were dead. Robb slowly started to pull out his sword, and dismounted his horse.

"You ever been arse fucked?" A man approaching forty years old spoke, grabbing her by the back of her neck, forcing her to bend over.

"Hey, Simon why do you get to go first?" a dim witted man in their band asked again, Robb still was silently sneaking up to them.

"Because I got us the weapons that's why. I never had a high born's ass hole grip around my cock." The man roughly responded back.

"Please don't, let me go!" The woman pleaded, struggling to get away, a couple of other men grabbed her by her wrists and slammed them down on the ground.

"Shut your fucking yap, ya cunt!" One of the other men responded. Robb, had enough and walked out in plain sight of the men.

"I'd advise heavily to listen to the lady." He spoke out loud, with his sword already drawn.

"Kill him!" The leader screamed, highly annoyed of having his fun interrupted.

The first man charged with his hatchet already drawn, Robb easily side stepped him and pressed his long sword into his stomach out his back and withdrew, just in time to punch another man in the face, drag his sword back against the man's throat spilling his blood on the road, causing the man to gurgle on his own blood.

Third man swung his sword, which Robb easily parried over his head, then swiftly kicked the man in between the balls. His natural reactions betrayed him as he hunched over, which Robb swiftly brought his sword down beheading him. The leader of the group finally let go of the Woman and reached for his sword and joined his men who were now cautiously circling Robb. Realizing that he was extremely well trained with it. Robb looked the men in the eyes and reached down and picked up their dead partner's sword and started to twirl both swords in his hands.

"Who the fuck are you!?" One of the men screamed, Robb just returned his icy glare.

"I am the god of death, and today is your day." All of them charged and started to swing, expertly Robb swung his swords around parrying each strike, desperately looking for an opening. Finally after about 15 seconds in he found one, the man to his left swung with everything he had at Robb's side, slanting his left handed sword downwards he blocked the strike and quickly brought his other sword, slicing open the man's throat, cutting their numbers down to three.

One struck at top, then left, then right. Each of them parried. One man went for a stab, blocking it he pushed the mans sword to the side using his own, reach back with his left hand sword and slashed the man's face right open. Killing him on the spot. Now Robb went on the offensive. Driving the remaining two back, pushing them as they both tried their both to deflect their attacks. It only took seconds before Robb stabbed a man through the chest killing him instantly. Instead of withdrawing the sword, he left it there.

"You killed all my men you bastard!" The man screamed, clearly enraged. He was too stupid to be scared Robb reckoned.

"Aye, I did. I'll make sure you eat that cock of yours while you die as well." He promised. The man swung in response with his sword, driving his sword to his upper left Robb blocked it, then slid his sword down the other mans sword and cleanly hacked off his wrist. The fight ended with him screaming. Slamming him against a tree with his shoulder, the man let out a gasp as all of the wind was cleanly knocked out of his body.

"As promised." Robb muttered, with a quick swipe he severed the man's cock and balls, picked them up and shoved them into the screaming mans mouth, and then wiped his hands cleans on his cloak. Pulling out a rag from a pocket he wiped his sword clean and put it back in his sheath.

"Are you okay my lady?" Robb asked looking at the woman.

"Raymond...his wife is going to be devastated." The woman remarked and walked over to him as a couple of tears streamed down her eyes.

"Thank you so much you valiant knight." She spoke, as she turned her head looking at him.

"No need to thank me, I was just doing my duty." Robb replied and gave her a nod.

"What house are you from?" He asked, now curious. She carried herself as if she was a noble, and she had five men of arms protecting her. So she was clearly from some house.

"Its a minor house ser, you may of not heard of it." She exclaimed.

"Try me." Robb suggested.

"House Bole, I was just on my way to my Brother, who is the lord there. And who may I have to thank me for being such a brave knight?"

"My name is Brandon Foster of the house of Forrester. I'm the Marshal of the house." Robb lied, he didn't want to just give away that he was the king. If what she told him was true, she may have very well been star stricken if he told her as much. Especially if it was such a minor house as the House of Bole.

"The Forresters are in great hands to have a skilled swordsman such as yourself as their marshal." She complimented him again, which caused Robb to just sheepishly smile. Unsure on how to reply.

"And what is your name My lady? Surely you have one?" Robb teased.

"Aramis Bole." She responded, Aramis looked down at her men for a moment in silence before once again speaking up.

"I dare to ask you Marshal for one more favor of you." She spoke.

"Ask away." Robb responded.

"Can you escort me to my Brothers house?"

"Of Course." Robb responded. The walk was rather short, they weren't that far away. A thirty minute horse ride before coming onto the wooden keep. Robb stayed far enough away to watch her enter, he didn't want to stroll in there and have someone recognize him. When the keep opened he watched her start to enter.

"Aramis!" Robb screamed hoping to get her attention. She just turned around looked at him.

"Meet me tomorrow at mid-day!?" He screamed. It seemed like such a foolish request. The king asking for a woman of a minor house to meet up with him just to talk, but still even if temporarily she made him forget about the pain. Which was something he so desperately needed even if he knew that Theon and his brother would give him hell for. Aramis just gave him a nod, hugged another woman and with that the gates closed.

Robb grabbed the reins of his horse and turned it back towards the camp. He was going to have a big day tomorrow, Jon Stark should be assaulting the Boltons. Hopefully if the gods be good he will have to name a new heir to the house. Which he already had the perfect candidate in mind. None other than his brother. Jon Stark.


End file.
